


Love You (With My Every Breath)

by mihrsuri



Series: Tudor Alternative Universes [6]
Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Bisexuality, Everybody Lives, Ficlet, Happy Ending, Multi, OT3, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Polyamory, Queer Families, henry loves tom and anne so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: Henry Tudor and loving with his whole heart and soul.





	Love You (With My Every Breath)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ficlet from the Rewrite The Stars universe set around 1539 (title is a quote from The Tudors TV show that I believe was said by Anne Boleyn in Season One).

He wants this as much a part of him as the beating of his heart , as the crown itself. Henry knows that even when he was not aware of it it was there - but the depth sometimes surprises even him. 

(it was the same way, it is the same way it is with Anne)

he watches tom (all efficiency and lean lines) and he thinks he can never get enough. The way his dukes hair is curlier than ever in sleep, the glimpse of a private smile that no one else is allowed to see. All of it is beautiful and all of it is theirs - his and Anne’s. 

Henry wants to show it, burns to show it the same way he does with Anne. He wants everyone to look and be envious of what they will never have or touch. To give Tom jewels and silks and books in front of the entire court and to let everyone know. 

(he had made him a duke, that is true - had put the ducal coronet and robe with his own hands but Henry wants to do more, wants to dance with the new duke at the banquet, wants to kiss him, wants to watch Anne kissing him as they all danced together and not just in the privacy of their rooms. He wants Tom to be acknowledged openly as the other father of their children - to know that Elizabeth, Thomas & George have the gifts of all their parents, that their new child will have the same). 

I love you, I love Anne with all my heart and soul is what Henry Tudor wants to say.


End file.
